Pureblood
by SilentAgeha
Summary: Life was meaningless to Hana who can live forever. Even the oldest vampires life was a blink of an eye compared to hers. After thousands and thousands of years living alone she begins to feel like she is ready to die but when she gets transported to anther world where vampires have a crescent moon on their foreheads everything changers for her. Will she finely find a reason to live


**Chapter 1**

**Normal Pov**

The house of night was usually a very peaceful place but tonight there was nothing calm about the school. There were two reasons for the unusualness.

The first was brought in unconscious. She was a vampire fledgling but the strange thing wasn't the fact that she was brought in unconscious and injured considering almost half of the fledglings were brought in injured or unconscious and the rest were perfectly fine, but the fact that she had a filled in mark. Now for a normal vampire a filled in mark was normal but for a fledgling it defiantly wasn't.

The second fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the courtyard. Blood was splattered everywhere coursing the vampires, the sixth, fifth and strangely some of the forth formers to hunger and thirst for it. The vampires would of dealt with this as soon as it happened but the fact that the body was healing itself made the vampires freeze. It would be imposable to survive the fall for vampires unless if you were given an ability to heal yourself from any injury by the goddess Nix, let alone humans.

Within minuets Neferet the High Priestess of the House of Night appeared. "everyone go back inside and I would like Professor Lankford to stay behind" Neferet ordered in a stern voice. The students and teachers left leaving Neferet and Professor Lankford behind. Looking at the body she understood what was coursing the uproar. For a moment she was surprised but quickly changed back the her stern look. She the faced the Professor "could you take the body to the infirmary."

Sighing to herself she decided to get back to her other priority, the new fledgling named Zoey Redbird who she recently decided to mentor.

**Flashback**

**Hana Pov**

It had bean many thousands of years since I was born, many thousands of years since the tablet to kill the vampire side of vampires was created and used destroying the vampires race by turning them human, many thousands of years since hunters stop practicing their hunter ways and many thousands of years since I had collected all the vampire hunting weapons. Not only was I the only Pureblood vampire left but I was also the only vampire alive. Being the only one with a forever really was starting to get lonely.

As the train stops at the station and the people got on I wandered if it was a good idea to not take the tablet. I wandered as to why I stayed hidden all those years ago when I pretended to be dead near the start of the vampire hunter war. You could say I was regretting it. I could of lived and died with my friends and children instead of living such a long and lonely life by myself. I had promised myself that I wouldn't regret hiding at the start of this. I guess I'm braking that promise.

The light spitting of rain two stations ago began to look like a thunderstorm as we got on the bridge. The moment we were on the bridge the train began to sway and within seconds the whole train fell of the tracks. I began to hear screams form the people around me. I started to use my pawers as hundreds and thousands of butterflies came out of my body to lift up the train. During that moment lightning struck the train and everything went black.

**End of flashback**

Everything was dark. All around me was nothing but a black abyss. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. The only thing I could feel was the emptiness in my throat. I was thirsty for blood. It felt like I hadn't drank in a hundred years.

I must of said something because in my half conscious state I could feel the body near me move. After years of living I obtained a new power to feel body's of living things within a 100 km around me. The body was too slow because in seconds my had was already around its neck and body on top of me. The body was definitely female or a she-male or whatever because I could feel her breast agents mine.

I guess habits to die hard, even in my half conscious state I started to cut a fine line with my nail on her neck. During my years of hiding I would cut a part of a persons body so I wouldn't create another vampire that could be tracked down to me. I pulled her even closer and began to suck on the blood that came out. The body stiffened slightly when I began to drink the blood but soon relaxed.

I was then lost in her memory's but the one that court my eye was the unclear memory of a man with black bird like wings on his back.


End file.
